Wireless networks may provide network connectivity to mobile communication devices, such as smart phones. The network connectivity may be provided through radio interfaces. Typically, the devices may connect to a network through an access point that is part of the network infrastructure. For example, a device may connect to a cellular network via a cellular base station or a wireless local area network (WLAN) via a WLAN access point (e.g., a WiFi access point).
Some techniques may allow devices to establish direct communication paths with one another (e.g., without going through a cellular base station or WiFi access point). For example, devices that are located in proximity to one another may discover one another and subsequently establish direct communication paths with one another. Examples of direct communication technologies include the WiFi Direct® standard or direct communications as discussed in the technical report “3GPP TR 22.703, Technical Specification Group Services and Systems Aspects; Study on architecture enhancements to support Proximity Services (ProSe) (Release 12)” (available at www.3gpp.org).